In Defence of Frank Zhang
by Panda the Magical Demigod
Summary: Part 2 of my character defences (it WAS meant to be Jason but I wanted to do Frank next), this time defending Frank Zhang. Recommended by Allgirlstreehouse. Rated T for some language.
1. Haters Gonna Hate and I Explode Twice

**Yes, yes, I did say that I would do Jason next but then Allgirlstreehouse recommended that I do a defence of Frank and I went a-hate searching. Guess what?**

**THERE IS A HATE THREAD FOR FRANK.**

**Honestly, I am SICK of this! The founder proudly proclaimed that they hated Frank as if they deserved a medal for it and you know what? Let's start our defence off with some criticism of quotes because I am honestly so mad.**

_1\. Let's start a hate thread on Frank and cyber-bully a fictional character and wish death on him because we can't discuss our opinions in a mature and civilised manner!_

'This selfish little (well, BIG) ogre breaks his grandmother's tea sets, kills cute basilisks, and guilts pretty zombies into dating him So let's all express our hate for Frank Zhang, together!'

PURE AND UTTER RAGE. This is only part of the first comment, so I'm going to try and be very calm.

The tea set? Frank was grieving. How about I kill a beloved family member of yours and see how you cope? People throw things and smash things when they're mad. Harry smashed Dumbledore's stuff. Frank shot down his grandmother's stuff. They. Were. Grieving. His grandmother didn't care because she knew he was grieving. If he'd broken the set to be a brat then she'd be pissed.

Kills cute basilisks? That one NEARLY made me laugh. See what I mean about coming up with the most ridiculous reasons to hate someone? Those basilisks wanted to KILL Frank and his friends and they were NOT cute or friendly. I don't know about you but I'd rather kill a deadly creature to stay alive rather than say, "Sorry, the fans will hate me if I kill it, even though my life's in danger, so goodbye cruel world!"

Guilt a pretty zombie into dating him? Where in any book did Frank guilt Hazel in any way? Hazel fell for Frank on his own merits and only delayed in getting together with him because it was what everybody expected. More on this later, believe me. Oh and hon? Hazel isn't a zombie because she isn't mindless and rotting and dancing like Michael Jackson, m'kay?

'Yay! I'm part of a club! I feel so special ;) Now let's talk trash about Frank Zhang! I mean a Son of Mars? What's the deal with that?'

NO. FREAKING. COMMENT. Apart from the fact that Frank being a son of Mars offered a different perspective to demigod children of the war god – the children of Ares are generally wilder and more brutal and the children of Mars are generally more disciplined and militaristic. And it also showed that children of Ares/Mars weren't necessarily all about blood and guts and hacking – Frank used a _bow_ instead of a sword and wasn't one for unnecessary bloodshed, apart from HoH when he had to earn his father's respect!

'Yeah! I totally understand why Mars didn't claim Frank until he was 16! I mean, would you? I would wait… sit patiently… Wait. He's dead? That's too bad. What? Did I know about him? Pfft… *bad acting* Nooo!'

*says nothing…just explodes*

*Frank pops in* Erm…Puffy will be back in a little while, as soon as she puts herself together again. Should I get Nico to come help, or…?

*Puffy reforms* No, I'm fine. You can go, Frank. Right. Onto the next quote.

'why couldn't he have been a son of apollo then just sent off on a quest to annoy the hunters, then they turn him into a frog, then it's done! Oh, wait *sarcastic tone* he can TURN INTO FREAKING ANIMALS. What's with that? Is he like an advanced chameleon? Like wtf why can't he at least be NORMAL?! Gods...

*sarcastic tone* Maybe the fact that he was a son of Mars and not Apollo was indicative of the saying that your personality and talents, your godly parent does not necessarily make. Just because Frank is a son of Mars doesn't mean that he HAS to be excellent with a sword, just like the fact that because Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite doesn't mean that she HAS to be a girly, bitchy heart-breaker. You don't HAVE to conform to your godly parent's stereotypes and THAT was the message Uncle Rick was trying to convey. Incidentally, I notice that the characters that seem to get the most hate are those who _don't_ conform to their parent's stereotype or are at odds with them (Piper with Aphrodite, Frank with Mars, Jason with losing respect for Jupiter and identifying with Zeus and the Greeks more). If you don't conform and dare to be a different person, you're hated. Just let that simmer for a little while.

And about the animal thing: NORMAL? He's a demigod. They don't do normal. I laugh in the face of your desire for normality in a world of gods and abnormality.

'Anyways, I will stab Frank to death. GIMME A PITCHFORK!'

I believe I covered the whole 'wishing death on a fictional character' thing in Piper's defence. Just thought I'd throw this in here to raise blood pressures.

'But I could go other, poke him, and he would begin to blubber.'

*lightly* You know, all I'm going to say is that people picked on Neville Longbottom and called him a weak baby and look where he is now. Just something to keep in mind…

'Ohh can I join? This is quite entertaining and I hate him to! :D haha but I thought Rick could of made a better character than Frank for the big 7 and I thought the whole animal thing made no sence and it's just like all of a sudden "OHH I CAN TURN INTO A COW!" Percy: "QUICK! Someone grab him so we can use him as food!"

I'm fairly certain that Frank was there to represent the people that didn't think that they were good enough and that we all have the potential to be great, we just have to unlock it (e.g. NEVILLE FREAKING LONGBOTTOM). Also, I highly doubt that Percy would willingly kill a friend to use as food, even if they were starving and Frank did look delicious.

'Frank: Awww come on! Why do you guys hate me! Hazel: I like you frank, but onl because you have canadian Bacon in your flub sacks! Piper: Ohhhh BURN! Even the love of your life doesn't love you'

I…I'm so sorry, Frank. You don't deserve this. I believe that I addressed the whole 'making characters act OOC (in this case, Hazel and Piper) and the way you want them to just to hate on a character or glorify them' back in chapter 7 of my Piper defence. Let's just say that if I go into it again, I am liable to explode again.

'I actually know exactly why Hera chose frank. She's probably still sending cow droppings after Annabth so she probably chose the closest cow to follow her, so of course frank is now 1 of the seven.'

*gestures viciously to my above comment, save the author bias part*

'No… I see it, too… Does… SOMEONE LIKES FRANK! HOLY HEPHAESTUS !'

Incidentally, this comment came after someone tried to DEFEND Frank and, like the Piper defender, was ridiculed and laughed at even after she threatened to report this thread for hating on a character and was laughed at again (I know it was a she because she said she wanted to marry Frank). What is so FUNNY about hating on a character? It's just one small step away from hating on real people and then the next thing you know, you've got a person's blood on your hands as you protest your innocence and say, "Well, I didn't _know_ that they would kill themselves! Frank Zhang never did, even though he's totally fictional and can't fight back and be affected like a real person!"

Also, the guy who wrote this comment named himself after Leo. Who would NEVER DO THIS, no matter how much of a rivalry he may have had with Frank. I find this sickening and I want to hug Leo and apologise to him for the guy who took his name and is pretending to be him to hate on someone else.

That's all I can say without exploding again.

'You're avoiding my question! Why are you on a Frank hating site? Were you looking for people that hate Frank and bullying them into apologizing?! You HATER!'

Ha. Haha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pot, meet kettle.

'GET OFF THIS FORUM! NOBODY EVEN LIKES YOU!'

Directed at the Frank defender but I had to throw this in because this COMPLETELY and NICELY proves my point of how it's only one tiny step from fictional characters to bullying real people. And they started picking on her after she asked them WHY they hated Frank. She didn't go there and start slamming and hating them. Again, fictional to real is only a tiny step. The internet is excellent at dehumanising people and presenting them as just another profile or commenter.

'Now I am off to write about crushing Frank's heart.'

*FURIOUSLY POINTS TO AUTHOR BIAS RANT*

'I know Frank Zhang never offended anybody, but I am a Lazel shipper and this is just a light way to joke around about it.'

'I only joined this forum to have fun and joke around about a FICTIONAL character. I don't see what all the fuss is about when someone is defending the character to a great length…'

'And just because we're saying stuff about him on this forum when again he's FICTIONAL does not mean that you can assume that we are the kind of people that would pick on kids at school or gossip about overweight kids in real life.'

'So thank you miss ray of sunshine to come pounding down here thinking that we're bullies. And I HATE bullies and I'd rather not have people accuse me of being one thank you very much.'

'And I get if you wanna make a group about the character you don't like and say all the things you hate about it, it's not like this character is real so go for it! (if it was a real person, that's a different story…).'

*stares at above comments*

*just…explodes*

*reforms* O-Ok. I'm good. These comments are actually AFTER the next ones underneath but I read the whole thread (which was closed after some anti-Frank-haters came and hated on the Frank haters and it just turned into one massive mess of hate) and…well, you'll thank me for doing these ones first.

LIGHT WAY? You call _this_ LIGHT? THIS IS FUCKING BULLYING! I just LOVE how they defended themselves by saying 'Oh, I'd _never_ bully anyone in real life! Don't call me a bully! I'm just hating on Frank because he's fictional and I won't suffer any legal repercussions because he doesn't exist!' The internet dehumanises people to profiles and commenters, so I actually DO believe that these people would bully real people because they'd just be another profile! You'd rather not have people accuse you of bullying? THEN DON'T FUCKING BULLY! Someone called them out on picking on Frank because he's overweight and they were quick to respond and say 'Oh, I'd never set up a forum to hate on a _real_ person who was overweight! I'm just kidding around with Frank because he's fictional!' *holds gun to Frank's head) We're just kidding, _aren't we_?

Ok, I added that last bit with the gun in, but you know you were getting that impression.

You joined to have fun? Why do we defend Frank? Well, maybe because _some of us can identify with him because we're also rather large and awkward and outcasts_! Did you ever stop to think that maybe someone might take this personally? I can't say any more on this or I'll explode prematurely before the last comments and I can only explode and reform so many times.

Fuck this world.

'*Goes on rant about how much I hate Frank aka overfed, fat, pimply, babyish, whining buffalo*'

and

'I hope it's Hazel/Leo and then Frank goes and kills himself, or something like that…'

Ok…the other points I could barely tolerate (apart from above)…but these? I'm sorry. I've tried to stay calm and rational and above their level, I really have, but…

*swells*

HOW MUCH CRUELLER CAN YOU GET? DID YOU KNOW THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO HAVE _KILLED_ THEMSELVES BECAUSE THEY'VE BEEN TAUNTED ABOUT THEIR APPEARANCE AND CALLED FAT AND TOLD TO GO OFF THEMSELVES? AND YOU'RE JUST CASUALLY LAUGHING BECAUSE HE'S STOCKY AND ALREADY INSECURE AND THINKING THAT YOU'RE JUST _SOOOOO_ COOL AND FUNNY WHEN, IF FRANK WAS REAL, YOU'D BE ROTTING IN JAIL FROM _BULLYING_! ONE OF THESE DAYS, ONE OF YOUR CARELESS 'HUR HUR, I'M SO FUNNY THIS IS JUST LIGHT JOKING!' COMMENTS ARE GOING TO _KILL_ SOMEONE! I'VE GONE THROUGH BODY INSECURITIES AND IT'S _NOT FUNNY_, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU TELL SOMEONE TO GO AND KILL THEMSELVES BECAUSE THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT THEM, AND HONESTLY THIS HIT A NERVE AND I JUST GRAAAAAGGHHHHHHHH

*explodes again*

*Frank peeks in again* Um, Puffy wants to say that she couldn't add any more comments for fear of her health and to 'tune in for point two right after she goes and deflates from all of this Frank hate.' *pops back out*

~ Puffy


	2. Frank is a Gary Stu

***wearily* I'm sorry for last chapter, guys, but that really struck a nerve. I was never told to kill myself but I went through large body insecurities and I was given a disgusting nickname to do with a part of my body that, even now, people still call me (even if they didn't come up with it and don't know what it means) and to read about people laughing at Frank's body and calling him fat and saying that he should kill himself…people don't know just how much these words can affect a person. Honestly, I'm so lucky that I never went through depression and only suffered anxiety and low self-esteem that, even now, still isn't the highest.**

**Hmm. In hating Frank and laughing about how 'smart' they are, they've actually made me like him even more. Go figure.**

**Anyway, thanks to the guest reviewer called Guest, One Bright Light, VanCokeCartel, Can'tResistThisFantabulosity, shadow queen daughter of hades, Sea-Demigod, pandorapegasister, Dork Asian and Princess of Flames for their reviews!**

_2\. Frank is a Gary Stu!_

Yes, yes, I wanted to start a tradition of doing the Sue/Stu arguments first. But those hate comments REALLY got to me and I had to get them out of my system. Now, onto this point. I believe that we sufficiently covered the definition of a Mary Sue/Gary Stu in chapter 1 of my Piper defence, so I'm not going to type out a massive definition again. However, for the sake of jogging memories (and boosting my word count), I'll list the traits:

\- Flawless, with 'faux flaws' if they do have any

\- Loved by everyone – those that do hate them are made out to be horrible demons who no one likes and are only there to create 'conflict' and make the Sue/Stu look good

\- Possess 'speshul powahs'

\- Some are rich and/or beautiful and/or famous just so that they can angst prettily and wonder how they ever hold up under the strain of all of this

\- Optional tragic past to milk for all it's worth

As with my Piper defence, let's tackle these one by one, shall we?

Frank does have flaws. He's not used to living the rough life and so he does complain a fair bit (more on this later, in point 4) – like Piper, he's lived a fairly comfortable life and was suddenly thrust into the deep end. He's hopeless with every weapon but a bow and his self-esteem, like Piper's, is low because of this and his 'hopelessness' in other areas; he believes he isn't good enough to be a hero. He's pessimistic and doesn't tend to look on the bright side of things and he's got a jealous streak a mile wide, as seen with the Hazel/Leo friendship. He also doesn't like Leo because he's terrified that Leo will kill him and while this fear is partly justified, it clouds his judgement of Leo and makes him hate him irrationally and not think that maybe Leo wouldn't want to kill him or do it intentionally.

Loved by everyone? Erm, how about _no_? He was an _outcast_ in the camp, meaning that nobody liked him (unless outcast has somehow become synonymous with popular without my knowledge) and his only friend was Hazel and he thought that even Reyna may have regretted admitting him to the camp. But were everyone else dumped on for hating him? No! They grew to like him after he'd proved himself! As I said in my Piper defence, Reyna was still portrayed as an awesome character despite not really liking him and she gained respect for him later and approved of his promotion to praetor! The only other people who disliked him were Octavian and Gaea's minions (Leo doesn't count, since he didn't really dislike him per se) and most of them were made out to be funny and not hated on! None of them were created for the sole purpose of making Frank look good.

Ok, I'll concede the 'speshul powahs' thing a little bit. He does have strong powers – _but he was made more vulnerable because of this_. As Hera/Juno said, no one person can possess so much power without a price being paid. I don't know about you but if I learned that my life was tied to a piece of wood, I'd kind of freak out and want weaker powers. He doesn't have too many powers – all he has are his Mars powers (which include summoning and controlling dead soldiers, which people hate him for – but they conveniently forget that Clarisse had this power in SoM and wasn't hated) and his shapeshifting, which he got from being a legacy of Poseidon. It's not like we saw too many legacies throughout the series because Greek demigods hardly survived to adulthood, let alone long enough to have a kid. And it's not like Frank mastered them straight away; he still struggled in MoA, such as when he got stuck in a goldfish form when they were at the aquarium.

The rich/beautiful/famous argument just flops on its head here. It was never explicitly stated that Frank was rich, only that the Zhang family had become wealthy; he was not described as really good-looking and this only started to occur in HoH with his father's blessing; and he was _not_ famous like Piper and Rachel (rich mortal parent/s) or Percy and Annabeth (famous within the camp). He was just an outcast nobody who worked his way up to greatness and he didn't really have a tragic past either; his mother died recently and he never knew his dad and he had to put up with his strict grandmother. I'm seeing Neville Longbottom parallels here, only his past was more tragic and he wasn't hated. So no, Frank's past isn't overly tragic and, like Piper, he's hated for this.

Ok, I think that's everything. Don't forget to send in ideas for arguments!

~ Puffy (whose 'o' key is playing up)


	3. Frank is Such a Cockblock

**Guys, I now have a Tumblr blog! I'm called Panda the Magical Demigod (to match my recent name change) and you can find it here: .com and the Facebook page I help to admin, Attack of the Fandom Feels, is also on Tumblr now! Same web address, just sub attackofthefandomfeels in place of pandathemagicaldemigod.**

***Shameless advertising over***

**Anyway, thanks to Princess of Flames, Soldier of the Mist, pandorapegasister and the guest reviewers, anonreviews, Avan, Jean and 21 is awesome, for reviewing :)**

_3\. Frank so doesn't deserve Hazel! He's just getting in the way of Lazel!_

Ah. I thought that we'd be coming across a ship war again soon. It's a hate point for practically _every single character _that I've seen who is hated: Piper, Jason, Frank, Ginny, Ron, James, Snape, Peeta, Gale, etc. Like seriously, every character I've seen (with the exception of Dumbledore, but he's hated on because he's gay) who is hated has a point of argument against them consisting of cockblocking the hater's preferred ship and therefore they are 'teh evulz'. Well, can I just say one thing? Come closer.

HATING SOMEBODY BASED PURELY ON ROMANCE AND A LOVE TRIANGLE IS NOT A GOOD REASON.

Did you get that? Good, because I ain't repeating that again. I'm just sick of how much emphasis is placed on romance these days. I don't mind a love story but when it's the only thing that matters and characters are hated for daring to defy the author's ideas? What happened to platonic love?

Personally, I don't see Lazel working. Sure, Hazel finds Leo funny but she's really only interested in him because a) He's her friend and b) He resembles Sammy and she's confused. She has no romantic interest in him whatsoever (honestly, I'd be a bit disgusted at the thought of dating the great-grandson of my first boyfriend/crush). Likewise, Leo doesn't like her romantically because a) She's his friend and b) She already has a boyfriend and Leo isn't the type of person to encourage someone to cheat. Sure, he falls for girls out of his league, such as Thalia and Khione, but he never falls for a girl who's already taken. He got butterflies and called her pretty but he never actually fell for her.

Honestly? This is exactly the same thing as hating Piper because she stands in the way of Jeyna and therefore sinks your ship. It's the same as hating Ginny and Ron because they sank the Harmony ship. It's the same as hating James because he sank Snily, or Peeta because he sank Everthorne.

Besides, Hazel _chose_ Frank. I hate all of these rabid shippers who rant and rave about how one of the guys stole the girl or won her and pretty much act like she was a prize. I see it all the time with the James/Lily/Snape love triangle and a fair few times with the Peeta/Katniss/Gale triangle and even once or twice with the Ginny/Harry/Hermione/Ron square. The girl _chooses_ her partner; the partner doesn't win her. It's disgusting and sexist and degrading and it treats women as trophies and prizes to be won and by _gosh_ I will write an essay on this one day.

I'm still worn out from chapter one so I'll make this short. To conclude this point, hating Frank because he 'stole' or 'won' Hazel and kept her from her 'twu wuv' Leo is laughably ridiculous and just shows how desperate people are to hate him.

I need a drink. And no, I don't care that I'm underage for the next ten months. I've got hate allergies and I've been dealing with a bigoted asshole who sneered at Leelah Alcorn's death and refused to call her by her proper pronouns (female) and was just a pretentious asshole in general.

~ Puffy


	4. Frank Never Shuts Up! Wa wa waaaa!

**Oh wow…I am **_**so**_** sorry for not updating but I've been **_**so**_** busy! Between work, beach time, work, getting my learner's licence (and I didn't kill anyone in my first lesson today! Yay!), work, working on my own novel and work I've had barely any time to devote to this defence :( Anyway, thanks to Princess of Flames, shadow queen daughter of hades, Blackberry Explosion and the three guests, Mother Dearest, Avan and Jean, for reviewing!**

_4\. Like, OMG, does Frank ever, like, SHUT UP? He constantly whines and moans about EVERYTHING!_

What, like the haters whine and moan about every little thing pertaining to their hated character?

Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. That slipped out. But it's true. Practically every hater I've met whines about how disgusting their hated character is and moans about how they're still living and 'why haven't they killed themselves yet?' and how it's atrocious that they're still alive to interfere in everything.

Fuck you. Like seriously, fuck you. I've never had comments like that directed towards me but I know just how much they can hurt and I've been bullied before. I don't mean to be this crude, since it's not very professional of me, but maybe I can see more of myself in Frank Zhang than I first thought. That's what I get for ignoring him when I first read HoO.

Well, I think that Frank has a right to some whining every now and then. His mother died and he never knew his father; he was left with his hardass grandmother and then kicked out to go to CJ after learning that he would be super powerful but be able to killed by a burning stick; he was an outcast and ridiculed at the camp and never taken seriously and his only friend was the girl he was crushing on and he didn't know if she liked him back or not; and then he finds out that his dad was the war god and he's got even more expectations to live up to.

Gee. Such an easy life, right?

And then we find out that the guy who can control fire could potentially kill him. Oh, you say, but that's not enough of a reason to moan! No, he has to moan some more about how one of his only friends and one of the only people who actually likes him could possibly be interested in someone else and he may lose his best and one of his only friends who actually looks past his 'pathetic' appearance and sees what's inside to the guy who could kill him in a heartbeat!

Yeesh. You get hated for having too tragic a past and then you get hated for having a past that's not nearly tragic enough. You know what? I think that Frank has earned the right to whine. You go and live his life and then come back and tell me that he's being overdramatic. His past may not be as tragic as Annabeth's but, like Piper, his life was _not_ easy and he has the right to complain and, also like Piper, he's not used to hardship like Annabeth is and this is new to him. Sure, he's been at CJ for a while but what real experience does he have? Like Annabeth said, you can train all you want at camp but out in the real world with the monsters is where you see how good you truly are and it took Frank a while to see this. When he did, though, he became awesomely kickass.

We cool? Good, because I need to go to bed. This Frank hate isn't good for my health, especially since I'm taking it more personally than the Piper hate.

~ Puffy


	5. Frank is Such a Bastard to Leo

**Hey, guys! Remember that sexism essay I said I'd write? Well, I did it! It's on Fictionpress under the same name, so go check it out if you ever have the time!**

**Anyway, thanks to Innoc3ntKitt3n, VanCokeCartel, shadow queen daughter of hades, Blackberry Explosion, Di Blythe, One Bright Light, Princess of Flames and Guest for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

_5\. Frank was such a bastard to Leo! Why do people like him?_

Alright, just a little note: I am a massive Leo fangirl. He is my equal favourite character, tied with Nico. I like him more than Frank. And yet, I find this point ridiculous.

Yes, Frank was a bastard. He was mean to Leo and picked on him when Leo hadn't done anything to him. However, consider it from his perspective. His only friend was the girl he liked and he finally got together with her and then some guy comes along and she's all of a sudden interested in him. It's not romantic and he knows that but he's jealous – of course he's going to react irrationally.

Incidentally, something like this happened to me back when I was 10. I finally made a steady friend and we were absolute besties (along with another girl); we hung out together, designed dresses together and she even kept tabs on my reading (because I had to give it a break every now and then because of my eye problems). We were really close and I thought I'd finally found a BFF. So what happened? Why is it that nowadays, we're not the best of friends and I ended up hanging out with the guy I liked who probably will never notice me?

Someone else came along. My friend made friends with another girl and back then, I was very, _very_ possessive of my friends. I got jealous and stopped hanging out with her because I didn't know how to share, instead of inviting this other girl to hang with us too. As a result, we drifted apart and didn't rekindle our friendship until just over a year ago, even though now we've drifted apart again.

So what was the point of that little mini pity party? Frank probably feels the same way. He's so close to Hazel and finally managed to get together with her and then another guy comes along and Frank feels threatened because Hazel is so interested in him. He's a human being – it's natural that he'd feel threatened. And to everyone saying that this is yet another love triangle: it's not. How can it be a triangle when Hazel and Leo aren't interested in each other? Sure, Leo had his moments of increased heartbeat and telling Hazel that she was pretty but he didn't like her romantically. They were simply interested in how they were connected.

And also, Frank had a good reason for not liking Leo: the dude could literally kill him at any moment. When Leo sets himself on fire, one tiny little mishap and no more Frank! I dunno about y'all but if I had to stay in close proximity with the person who could literally burn my life away, I'd get a little anxious too. I'm not excusing Frank's behaviour but he didn't decide to magically hate Leo; he was afraid for his life and jealous for his girlfriend.

And besides, it's not like Leo was exactly saintly and innocent in this either.

~ Puffy


	6. Frank is Creepily Obsessed with Hazel

**Two words: Minecraft addiction. That is all. **

**Thanks to Princess of Flames, Blackberry Explosion, shadow queen daughter of hades, One Bright Light and Guest for reviewing. And make sure to check out my new poll to decide who you want me to defend next!**

_6\. Frank is obsessed with Hazel! It's so creepy! He gets so jealous of any other guy who even looks at her!_

Alright, as per request, I'm bringing in Allgirlstreehouse, who I shall call Tree for short, as a cameo in this chapter. I'm off to hunt for food because it's practically impossible for me to have a normal breakfast like cereal or something and I'm in bed and can't have liquids here or Mum will kill me. Wish me luck! *pops out*

*Tree pops in* Hi, everyone! I requested to appear in a Lazel chapter, so Puffy let me come to this one.

First off, Frank is _not _obsessed with Hazel! If he was obsessed, Hazel would be all he thought about every minute of every day. He'd watch her sleep and attach her to him to stop her from seeing anyone else and…wait, I think I'm describing something that already exists in another fandom. But you all get my point, don't you? Frank has a life outside of Hazel. He also had to worry about Thanatos, his life being burnt away, being around the guy who could burn his life away, Gaea rising, the giants…you get the picture. And besides, he wasn't attached to Hazel in the aquarium, was he? That was just him, Percy and Coach Hedge!

Also, Percy worried about pretty much nothing but Annabeth during TC and he was practically glued to Annabeth's side during the whole PJO series. Does that make him a creepy, obsessed stalker? No! Then why do people hate Frank for being by Hazel's side so that he can protect her (and she can protect him) and help her defeat monsters?

And Frank doesn't get jealous of every guy Hazel comes into contact with! He's not jealous of Percy or Jason, despite them being good friends with her, because he knows that they don't like him in that way! He's not jealous of Nico because Nico's her half-brother! He's only been jealous of Leo because Leo was single and Hazel was showing an interest in him and he seemed to reciprocate and we all know what guys (and girls) can be like. It was just a massive misunderstanding, intensified by Frank's dislike and fear of Leo, and Hazel didn't try and refute it either! She didn't explain to Frank that Leo was just helping her unlock her past and that he resembled someone she once knew, which could have nipped this whole thing in the bud. I'm not attacking Hazel because she's cool but Frank wasn't completely to blame and it was just a whole massive misunderstanding – he's not jealous of every guy that Hazel even thinks about!

*Puffy pops back in* That's awesome, Tree! You can go. Thanks for the help!

*Tree pops out* No problem!

~ Puffy


	7. Frank's Thanks

In a familiar dark room, a spotlight turns on and illuminates a thickset Asian boy wearing a purple T-shirt and grey tracksuit pants. He smiles at the audience before him.

"Hey, guys," Frank Zhang says. "Puffy pulled me in here so I can tell you all how grateful I am for your support because it's been really cool to know that I have so many supporters!"

Frank grabs a roll of paper from a nearby table and unrolls it.

"On behalf of Puffy, I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed and inspired Puffy to keep on defending me:

\- One Bright Light

\- VanCokeCartel

\- Can'tResistThisFantabulosity

\- shadow queen daughter of hades

\- Sea-Demigod

\- pandorapegasister

\- Dork Asian

\- Princess of Flames

\- anonreviews (guest)

\- Soldier of the Mist

\- Avan (guest)

\- Jean (guest)

\- 21 is awesome (guest)

\- Mother Dearest

\- Blackberry Explosion

\- Innoc3ntKitt3n

\- Di Blythe

\- PixelArtyGirl1

\- titan616

\- And all of the other guests who left their names as guest

Frank rolls up his paper and throws it away over his shoulder. The audience starts to clap for the reviewers mentioned but they quiet down when a man in a military uniform with sunglasses and knife scars appears next to Frank in a burst of red smoke.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Mars crowed. "Keep on clapping for my son!" The audience members stare at each other. "Now!" The audience hurriedly starts to applaud and whoop for Frank, whose face is bright red.

"Dad!" he mumbled. Mars grinned and clapped his son on the shoulder and then cut the air with his hand, silencing the audience.

"Puffy wants you all to know that she'll be doing a Jason Grace defence next – for real this time, since that kid got the most votes on her poll – and to go and vote on her poll for who you want her to defend after Jasie dear. She also says to tell you that she's starting school in two days, so her update time will slow down a bit – her lame homework and job were the reasons she was late with this grand finale."

"Jasie?" Frank grins. "Piper _has_ to know this!" He gets up and runs backstage. Smirking, Mars disappears in another puff of red smoke and Puffy emerges onto the stage, coughing and batting the smoke away.

"Ugh, that smarts…" she chokes. "Poor Jason…he just can't catch a break, can he? Well, remember to do what Mars said and tune in for my Jason Grace defence, coming soon!"


End file.
